la ultima vez
by delta3.3
Summary: porque esta sera la ultima vez que sabras algo de mi...


Para mi mas grande amor:

Hola .se que ya no quieres saber mas de mi, pero aun así quiero que te enteres del porque de esta carta. Ayer fui a una esquina de cerca de donde tu vivías, aquella a la que asistí muchas veces por como yo les decía '' un capricho tuyo'' , estaba ahí para calmar mis penas de la manera menos indicada; cocaína, aun recuerdo que tu me ayudaste por un tiempo a olvidarme de ella, pero, que aquella vez que terminamos te dije que tu eras la responsable de mi vicio a lo que respondiste con una potente bofetada y un ''vete al diablo y no me vuelvas a buscar porque siempre yo soy la que tiene la culpa de los problemas de nuestra relación y ya me canse'' para que después te dieras la vuelta rumbo a tu casa. Después de ti ya no supe nada te llame a tu casa, celular, deje mensajes en tu contestadora, mande correos de todo tipo pero nada tu nunca contestaste, recuerdo que un día hasta te busque fuera del colegio pero tu me dijiste ''¿acaso te conozco?'' y te diste la vuelta para seguir tu camino. Eso disminuyo mi ego, si apenas y lo reconozco y ahora me arrepiento, pero eso ya no importa como te leíste anteriormente, estaba en ese lugar , el cual te aterraba porque ahí asisten pandilleros en busca de el mismo objetivo que yo, lo cual se me hiso muy extraño es que, al frente de esta esquina, bueno para ser exacto en contra esquina de ahí estabas tu, si con el mismo porte de elegancia que siempre has tenido ,. Aquel que te criticaban mis amigos ya que, ni tu ni yo somos de la alta sociedad; vestías como toda una princesa, lo pude notar a pesar de la distancia entre el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, te veía con una sonrisa, aquella que decía que era estúpida que conjugaban con tu ojos verdes, en pocas palabras: LUCIAS PERFECTA. Me decidí a acercarme a ofrecerte una disculpa y que volvieras conmigo. Con paso seguro caminaba hacia ti .. pero tuve que acelerar el paso cando un auto estuvo apunto de subir a la banqueta justo por donde tu estabas pero.. Me detuve al ver al sujeto bajar detener el auto y bajar de el mismo para acercarse a ti y tu no hacías nada, lo que vi me asombro mucho el tipo bajo con una estúpida sonrisa y fue hacia ti que estabas con una cura en tus labios mas grande que la de el , se vieron por unos segundo y terminaron con un beso.. de aquellos que aparecen en las películas; los que son tiernos y apasionados al mismo tiempo, me gire sobre mis talones y partí rumbo a mi casa, a llorar como un idiota, al recordar todo lo que perdí cuando te dije semejante idiotez , pero se que ya no puedo hacer nada , de hecho me resigne al verte tan feliz con ese sujeto. Así que e decidido con esta carta decirte que me rindo y ya no hare nada para recuperarte porque se que ya lo hiciste, porque pensé que tu serias la que harías circo maroma y teatro para que volviera contigo, pero ya veo que estuve muy equivocado al pensar de esa forma de ti. Así que te pido mil veces perdón por todo lo que te hice y también te doy gracias por todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

Atentamente:

Kiba Inuzuka

Doble el papel entre mis manos y sonreí porque al fin había comprendido que ya no seria para el , pero sobretodo por dejarme ser feliz con quien me ama con mis defectos y virtudes, el que siempre estuvo ahí y yo no lo vi, pero que ahora lo veo con el mas sincero amor, aquel que lleva por nombre Sasuke Uchiha. Y que muy pronto sere legal mente su mujer porque dentro de un mes contraeremos nupcias a pesar de que solo llevamos ocho meses de noviazgo, esta notia sorprendió a muchos y mas porque ese dia me había enterado que estaba de espera, asi es tenia un mes iy medio de embarazo y eso puso tan feliz a Sasuke que decidió que seria mejor adelantar la boda para tener a nuestro bebe dentro de un matrimonio y yo encantada acepte, aun recuerdo la reacción de mi padre casi me deja viuda al darle la noticia pero mi madre lo supo controlar.

Donde esta la mujer mas bella del mundo- ese es mi amado tan entrada estaba en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta que llego de la pastelería esto de los antojos lo tiene muy apurado

Oh, cariño me asustaste-le sonreí , y como no hacerlo si cumple todos y cada uno de mis antojos

Mira aquí están las fresas con jarabe de chocolate que pediste- y partí en llanto- pero que te pasa mi amor porque lloras?

Es...e ya no..oo .qui..iiero fresa..s ahora ..quiero..un pas..tel..de.. ca…jeta

Oh,saku mi9 amor no te preocupes pero que te parece mejor si vamos los dos por ese pastel y luego vamos a cenar algo.. lo que tu quieras a donde tu quieras que te parece?

Enserio..? entonses vamos – y me tomo la mano para patir a nuestro destino

En serio este hombre se merece mi amor mi vida y mucho más

Sasuke-kun te tengo que decir algo- creo que se desmayara

Pues dime que es lo que me tienes que decir- puso su cara de duda

Que no seremos papa….- pero cuando hiba a terminar elme interrumpió

Sakura de que estas hablando?- pregunto algo alterad

No te alteres, todo esta bien solo que no seremos papas de un bebe sino de dos…- y lo ultimo que escuche fue un golpazo,… aso es Sasuke Uchiha se había desmayado.


End file.
